superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Why: The Three Little Pigs Transcript
This Transcript is incomplete, please help this Wikia to expand it. Whyatt: Hi! So glad you're here. It's me, Whyatt. Whyatt: Welcome to Storybook Village! Where all the fairytale friends live. Super Duper Computer: (ringing) Whyatt: Oh look! Looks like Pig needs our help. Let's go! Whyatt: Come on! Whyatt: Hey look! There's Papa Bear and Baby Bear from The Three Bears story. Hi! Whyatt: There's Pig. Look! Jill: Up the hill, up the hill, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Pig: Hey, you knocked down my building again! STOP! Jill: Up the hill, up the hill. Jill: Up the hill, up the hill, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Pig: Jill, don't do that. Pig: Whyatt, look! Whyatt: What's going on, Pig? Jill: Up the hill, up the hill, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Pig: Everytime I build something, Jill knocks it down. Whyatt: This is terrible! Don't you see? Pig: How can I get Jill to stop knocking down my buildings!? Whyatt: This sounds like a super big problem. And a super big problem needs us, The Super Readers! Whyatt: We need to call the rest of the Super Readers! Call them with me. Say, calling all Super Readers! Viewers: Calling all Super Readers! Whyatt: To the Book Club! Viewers: To the Book Club! Whyatt: Come on! To the Book Club! Whyatt: Whyatt here! Pig: P is for Pig! Little Red Riding Hood: Red Riding Hood rolling in! Princess Pea: Princess Pea at your service. Whyatt: And you, say your name! Whyatt: Great, we are all here! Together, we will solve Pig's problem! Let's go! Whyatt: Okay, Pig! State your problem. Pig: I was making huge buildings and Jill kept knocking them down. Princess Pea: Oh no! Little Red Riding Hood: I can't believe it! Pig: How can I get Jill to stop knocking down my buildings? Whyatt: Good question! When we have a question, we look... All: In a book! Pig: Which book should we look in? Princess Pea: Peas and Carrots, Carrots and Peas. Book come out, please, please, please! Whyatt: Let's read the title of this book. The Three Little Pigs. Whyatt: We know what to do, we need to jump into this book. And find the Answer to Pig's question. Whyatt: First, we look for Super Letters. And then put them in our Super Duper Computer! Super Duper Computer, how many super letters do we need? Whyatt: Oh, in this story, we need to find 6 super letters. And then we'll get our super story answer! Whyatt: It's time to transform! Ready? All: Ready! Whyatt: Arms in. Put your arm in. (Everyone puts out there hands) Whyatt: Super Readers... All: To the Rescue! Pig: Alpha Pig with Alphabet Power! Little Red Riding Hood: Wonder Red with Word Power! Princess Pea: Princess Presto with Spelling Power! Whyatt: Super Why with the Power to Read! Whyatt: And Super You with the Power to Help! Whyatt: Together we are... All: The Super Readers! Whyatt: Why flyers, we are ready to fly into this book! (Super Readers to the Rescue plays) Princess Presto: Presto! We are in The Three Pigs book! Super Why: Let's read! Why writer, highlight! Read with me. There once were three little pigs. (The pigs wave Hi!) Super Why: The first little pig built a straw house. (The first pig builds a straw house) Super Why: The wolf blew the straw house down. Big Bad Wolf: I am going to huff and puff and blow this house down. (blows) Alpha Pig: That Big Bad Wolf knocked the house down. Super Why: Just like Jill knocked your building down. Super Why: And that, Super Readers is why we are in this book. Super Why: Jill and the Wolf both knock things down. Little Red Riding Hood: Let‘s go find that Wolf and find out why he’s knocking down those Houses! Princess Presto: But how will We know witch way the Wolf went? Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig to the Rescue Category:Super Why Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts